


Backseat Driving

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Holoforms (Transformers), Holomatter, NSFW, Reader Insert, Robophilia, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers IDW - Freeform, alt mode fucking, but theyre also inside of his alt mode, gender neutral reader, get on this kinky shit, holoform fucking, idk what else to tag this, idw rodimus, only this time we are fuckin in the alt mode, reader - Freeform, reader fucks rodimus in his holoform, tf idw, valveplug, x Reader, you know he'd love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Sticky sequel to "Speed Date" where Rodimus gets frisky and frags the reader in the backseat of his alt mode while in his holoform.





	Backseat Driving

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, slow down," Rodimus chuckled as your hands were struggling at the zippers of his vest. 

"You, of all people, requesting to hit the brakes?" you smirked, pausing.

"No, I mean, yes, just, I uh, I don't think I've ever actually fragged like this? Or inside myself before?" He gestured to the cab of the car. It's true, you were stripped bare in the back seat of his alt mode and he conjugated his holoform next to you. 

His body, as close to human as he'd ever get, soft and warm. You'd been intimate with him many times in the past, so used to his large, heavy metal frame. Everything had been taken relatively slow for your bodies to adjust to each other since he always towered so much larger than yourself. But here he was, similar size to you, skin that felt like real flesh, golden eyes that glistened like crystals in the light, and lips that looked so kissable you could barely contain yourself.

"Well, I've never been with a holoform either, but I know how humans work," you lurched at him, your mouth at his neck. Rodimus loved the cabling of his neck kissed, what would it be like now? Your teeth grazed the skin, nipping and sucking, while your hands returned to pushing off his many layers of clothes. Vest gone, and two buttons ups shucked to the floor. 

"Oh Primus, this-this is so different," his body shivered as you bit particularly hard and ran your tongue over the area. Could holomatter bruise? You'd find out soon. 

His hands were almost nervous as he pulled off his gloves. His very human hands slowly feeling every soft curve of your body. Hands that were normally large enough to wrap around your torso now could barely wrap around your arm. You kissed back up his throat, his chin, and lips were on lips. Meshy derma now soft plush lips, and where a slick glossa would fill your mouth was a tongue like yours, dancing as he kissed you hard on the mouth. You straddled his waist. So different than the stretch of your thighs to accommodate his wide metal ones. Your hands roamed down his strong chest, reaching for the hem of his last shirt, eager to undress him as quickly as possible.

"I've got it, I've got it," he broke the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head. You took a momet to look him over. Soft auburn hair fell over his forehead and a strong chest with toned muscles all the way down. Arms with definition and black flame tattoos, typical Roddy. He was fit, he was gorgeous. He always was handsome, bright colors, spoiler and all. You never put in much thought to a holoform, what he would look like, or even if a holoform could be touched or touch back.

"Hey, I'm not just a piece of meat for you too get googly eyes at," he feigned an innocent tone. "Okay, I guess this is definitely more meaty than what I usually look like. You're off the hook." You eyes ate him alive, your own teeth pulling on your bottom lip, gaze stopping at a red belt buckled at his waist.

"Does this form, does it have uhm, a, y'know," your head cocked to the side as your eyes roamed south. He palmed at the space between his legs and shot you a sly look.  
"This? Oh, you don't want this, do y-" and before he could finish, your mouth was on his again, both your hands fighting for the buckle. His own hands joined your in helping him out of his jeans and you could feel him against your hips. He felt real, human, warm, and hard.

"Please, Roddy. Let me make you feel good?" You shifted your weight on the backseat of his own cab. He nodded, eyes half lidded, and he sprung to freedom. Different, so different than the pressurized spike you were used to. You were used to stretched lips and hollowed cheeks, but this time you took him into your mouth with ease. Your tongue could taste around him without sacrificing the need to breathe. Rodimus' breath hissed as he inhaled sharply.

"Primus, this feels so much different, frag," his eyes slammed shut and his teeth bore. You paused a moment, slowing down. "Oh, no, please don't stop. It's just, ah, you humans have so many more mm, sensory receptors than I'm used to. Feels nhnn, good, so good, please." Seeing him succumb to pleasure sent heat straight down between your own legs. While one of your hands reached over to stroke him while your lips kissed open mouth kisses down his length, your other hands explored down your own body stopping at your sex. You let out a soft moan against his skin.

"I think I know what could feel better," you said, hand disappearing between your legs. "You don't even need to be gentle when we're like this, Roddy. You can have your way with me however you'd like."

"You've already got me right where you want me," he laughed, shifting over on top of you. He positioned himself between your thighs.

"Roddy, please," you said softly, pulling him into a deep kiss as he slowly pressed into you. He gasped into your mouth as he slowly inched in until he bottomed out.

"Primus, primus, oh frag, oh no, I could overload right here," his words left his mouth so fast it sounded like all one word. He willed his hips to pull out and slowly back in, softly and gentle.

"You can overload whenever you want. But please, I just want you to fuck me." At those words, Rodimus picked up his pace, truly thrusting into you now. Hips to hips, skin to skin, the sounds of wetness and your moans mixed together. Hot breaths steaming up the insides of the windows. His body now slick with sweat as he held onto your frame below him. Soft pants and whines emitted from his very human voice box. He was beautiful.

"I'm so close, I can tell, I don't know what happens next," he groaned, sounding once again nervous.

"M-me, too. Just overload, it's fine. You're just gonna need a deep shampoo in these seats when we're done cause it's gonna be messy," you laughed. As if regular interfacing wasn't already sticky enough. Between the usual fragging and this, you could argue this time would have the least amount of clean up.

With a deep, forceful thrust and a guttural moan, Rodimus overloaded inside you. Hot, thick fluids filling you from the inside. Your body clenched around him, bringing you to your own climax, biting down on your fingers to calm the noise. His hips slowed their movement, but stayed inside you. Only the sounds of your breaths slowing down could be heard for a moment.

"That. Was. Awesome!! Truly amazing, I've never felt anything like this before!" He was so excited. He slipped out of you and grabbed one of his shirts from the floor mat and tossed it to you. He exhaled deeply and feel back against the seat. "We have to do this again!" You took the shirt and attempted to wipe up from the mess you made. Fluids from the both of you leaving the insides of your thighs and his backseat sticky. "Although I do miss seeing how your tiny body takes my spike, that's always wicked hot," he wiggled his eyebrow.

"I'm sure there's always time for another little speed date, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to send some nsfw/sfw tf requests to me on tumblr, find me at @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
